


A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.P.H.I.L.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [28]
Category: Amazing Phil, Phil Lester - Fandom, You Tube
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for Mr Lester</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.P.H.I.L.

A is for Adorable,  
with your cheeky grin.  
M is for Mouthwatering,  
your blue eyes tempting sin.  
A is for Astounding,  
with your cutesy dance.  
Z is for Zooming,  
hearts begin to prance.  
I is for Involuntary,  
the biting of many lips.  
N is for Noises,  
lion like, causes nips.  
G is for Grinning,  
your smile lights up your face.  
P is for Positively,  
bursting with good grace.  
H is for Hilarious,  
when you story tell.  
I is for Irrisistible,  
when your doing well.  
L is for Loveable,  
your innocence is swell.


End file.
